Have you seen too much Captain Tsubasa?
by Aki no hikari
Summary: -ABANDONED-Second Chapter, thank you so much for the reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Yukiru Wakabayashi now in English! (sorry for the grammar 8P). This fanfic It's about how to now if you've seen too much Captain Tsubasa. I hope you enjoy the ideas that I took out of my crazy and weird head. I know that they are awful but please don't kill me.

I don't own Captain Tsubasa no matter how much I want to get ♥ **Genzo, Taro, Hikaru and Jun **only for myself.

(the author notes will be between parenthesis)

OK let's start!

_**How to know that you have seen to much Captain Tsubasa?**_

1.- Before you didn't like soccer, but now you don't do nothing but think of that.

2.- You get into a soccer club, even if you don't know play.

3.- You take a ball everywhere, although it's the fourteenth because you don't control it and it always explodes.

4.- You read a soccer magazine in class, and you're suspended for a week.

5.- You don't realize that a guy/girl likes you and you like him/her.

6.- Even worse, He/She already told you but you act like he/she never told you nothing.

7.- When you finally realize that you like him/her and for all your friends it's obvious, you say that he/she it's just your friend, but nobody believes you.

8.- You say that you knew the captain of the Brazilian soccer team and that him will take you to Brazil to become a professional, although you have never known a foreigner.

9.- You fall in love of the best player of your school but you never tell it to him.

10.- You make a flag with the name of the boy/girl that you like.

11.- Every time that your favorite club plays you put on a red band in the head and the uniform of the males of your school (being woman) and you take the flag that you made before and everyone look at you weird and laugh at you.

12.- You become the official cheerleader of the team of your school although you look ridiculous.

13.- You buy all the magazines, Cd's, albums, puppets, key rings, posters, DVD's, videos... in short all that is of Captain Tsubasa, soccer or the World cup, until the point of begging from knees to your parents that give you money because you finish all your savings(did I mention that you have 25 years old? )

14.- You try to do an overhead kick but you not even touch the ball and you brake your back at land.

15.- You try to do the driving shoot but instead that the ball lowers, it ascends more and more and it breaks a window.

16.- You wear a cap all the time.

17.- You challenge everybody so that they try to score from outside of the area.

18.- You say you're the best goalkeeper on the world although you don't see the ball until it incrusts on the goal.

19.- Suddenly you become extremely proud and if somebody tells you that you are not good goalkeeper you react and you challenge it that tries to score you (and he/she makes it 30 times)

20.- You hit your rival who says that he/she can score you with the tiger shoot..

21.- You try to learn Japanese, Germany , Italian, Sweden, Portuguese… in short any language that one speaks on the series.

22.- You roll up the sleeves of all the T-shirts that you put on.

23.- You try to make the tiger shoot but instead of that the ball enters in the goal, you see an enormous grass piece that it does, you lower the look and you see the ball in front of you, just beside a big hole.

24.- You say that your friend it's your enemy and your rival, and you say that you hate him and he doesn't understand why (je, je, je)

25.- Every time that your friend wins you offend and request a revenge under any excuse, but it's the twenty fourth time and he is tired and look at you coldly.

26.- You say that you play soccer so that your mother and siblings are no longer poor, but in fact you are millionaire and you are an only child.

27.- You say that your father is a painter and that you've travel all around the world, but the truth is you've not even left the city and your dad doesn't even know how to draw

28.- You form a "gold duet" with your best friend to play soccer, but in fact you are like a "disaster duet" and the worst thing it's that the people start to call you this way.

29.- You convince your best friend so he/she tell to the boy/girl that you like that you will leave to USA and that you will never return, but he/she doesn't even know that you exist, and he/she won't look for you to the airport, and you stayed the whole night in the wait room waiting to that him/her arrived (actually you didn't really go to USA... or yes? OO)

30.- You're the captain of your team and the day of the final of some championship, you gather your partners before the game and you tell them that it will be your last game because you are very sick of the heart, even when the only illness that has given you in your life is a simple cold.

31.- You tint your hair of black, blonde, brown or you leave it grow… it depends of which character it's your favorite.

32.- You write fanfics of Captain Tsubasa.

33.- You dream with Captain Tsubasa (sleep or wake ¿)

34.- You paper your room with posters of Captain Tsubasa and/or soccer.

35.- You begin to dream that you are the girlfriend of some of Captain Tsubasa's bishounen.

36.- You invent some team or player that can win to Japan.

37.- You think that if you go to Shizuoka you will be able to see Tsubasa's house, Sanae's, Ryo's or the mansion of Genzo and that if you go to Saitama you will be able to see Kojiro's house or the dojo of Ken, and if you go to Munich the house of Schneider... and so forth.

38.- You found a couple of twins and you encouraged them to unite to your team, then you told them that they had to make the Sky Lab Hurricane and they attempt it but... at the end you had to pay the bill of the hospital

39.- You visit websites of Captain Tsubasa and download images, videos, etc., although you've already got saturated your computer of things about your favorite character or all of them (no comments ¬¬)

40.- You go everywhere with your soccer uniform.

41.- You call your friends Taro and Genzo, and you ask them to call you Tsubasa (any other name of any other character is valid)

42.- You navigate for hours in the Internet and the only thing that you look for it is "Captain Tsubasa"

43.- You taped all the chapters or you buy the DVD's to see them a thousand times, mainly the part where your favorite character appears.

44.- You are able to recite all the chapters of all the seasons by heart or all the volumes of the mangas and/or specials

45.- You've got all the movies and OVAS, and you also know them by heart.

46.- You create a website about Capitan Tsubasa or your favorite character.

47.- You curse to a thousand demons when you are seeing Captain Tsubasa and someone interrupts you, although you were seeing the videos that you taped before and it is already the 45° time that you are seeing it

48.- You lose your time doing a list like this one. (and I got a lot of homework… damned the school! 8( )

49.- You're reading this and you scared because it describes you perfectly.

50.- Your main conversation topic is Captain Tsubasa.

51.- Every time you play soccer and you will throw to the goal you scream "Drive shoot!" or "Tiger shoot!" or "Fire shoot!" and the sad reality is that while you lost your time screaming, the other team already score a gol.

52.- You watch a game on TV and if the captain of the team fails the shoot you scream "NO TSUBASA! WHY!"

53.- Your e-mail got something of Captain Tsubasa.

If you answer YES to 5 or less questions it means that you've to calm down.

If you answer YES to 6 at 15 questions it means that you have a problematic obsession

If you answer YES to16 at 25 questions it means that you need to go to see a psychiatrist

If you answer YES to more of 25 questions it means that they have to take you to an lunatic asylum. To the force or voluntarily, if it is voluntary you still have possibility to improve, if not you don't have any possibility and you are going to have a pathetic, idiot and unreal life.

It's just a joke.

So… do you like it?… What the hell, it stinks! But maybe if you are a little crazy like me you will like it! Well if you like it or if you not. Please, the little purple button on the bottom left it's waiting for you!

See you soon!

PS: Write people! Don't be so lazy!


	2. Chapter 2

I know, I know, I deserve to be throw to a hole full of caimans and poisonous snakes, I know!!!!! It's just that it's difficult to me to translate my ideas, I'm Spanish speaker and my English stinks, don't kill me for that, it's not my fault ToT

Ok, I let you with another twenty crazy ideas of my crazy head. (actually nineteen, but who's counting nn)

I don't own CT.

(the autor notes will be between parenthesis)

_**How to know that you have seen to much Captain Tsubasa? II**_

If you haven't found your symptoms in the previous edition but you still believe that you have seen too much Captain Tsubasa, check it out in this part.

-. You have a T-shirt collection whit slogans like "The ball it's my friend", or "You can't score me outside of the area" also counts the T-shirts that says " I love…….( Taro, Genzou, Tsubasa or another CT-boy)"

-. One of that T-shirts says "Feel the power of my tigger shoot" and has the picture of the Tigger of Whinnie Pooh whit a ball next to him.

-. You are walking in the street and you see a latin guy who got a Portuguese accent. And you follow him screaming "Roberto take me to Brazil with you!!!"

-. The police arrest you 'cause you harass foreigners and they call you racist.

-. You get injured even where the sun doesn't get.

-. You are half-dead and you still play a soccer game.

-. You bandage (or try to) your hands, so you can presume of your injures and you say that despite you are injured you still play 15 other games (and everybody see you with a "yeah, sure ¬¬" face)

-. You have to travel to Munich, but you are deported 'cause you make a scandal in Bayern Munich's training, guess how??: screaming at Oliver Kahn saying that he stinks and that Genzou it's a thousand times better than him (what!! He IS better!!!!)

-. You sleep surrounded by your Captain Tsubasa's toys, and a Teddy bear with the face of: Tsubasa, Taro, Genzou, etc.

-. You convince yourself that they really exist in some other rare dimension and you started to build a super machine to travel there or bring them here… did I mention that you CAN'T use a VCR??? (O.o)

-. Or maybe, you start practicing witchcraft, so you can go through the dimensions and see them, but you ended with your house smelling like sandalwood, hair and clothes filled of ashes and a huge boiling-pan full of a strange potion that seems like vomit (XP)

-. You asked "Why there are no real players as good looking as the ones of Captain Tsubasa?" (True ToT)

-. You Believe that Yoichi Takahashi-sensei deserve a statue, a city with his name or been designed as Japan's Emperor, for having the wonderful idea of Captain Tsubasa. (yeah! Takahashi-sensei rules!!!)

-. You create a sect to adore Captain Tsubasa or your favorite character.

-. You pray for miracles to Saint Yoichi, Saint Tsubasa, Saint Taro… Saint Seiya (No! Wait! That's from another series sorry! P)

-. You finally get the Japanese soccer uniform (or Germany's, Brazil's, Sweden's, etc.) and you have it framed

-. You create your own soccer school… in which you try to learn the series' shoots n.n

-. You start to study quantum physics just to know "How the hell Kazuo and Masao Tachibana do their jumps!!!"

-. Your family looks at you pretty bad, 'cause instead of being at your country's side, you're Japan's side, with your Japan's T-shirt, your Japan's jacket, your Japan's little flag, your Japan's BIG flag, your Japan's shorts, your Japan's goalkeeper gloves, etc., and you scream " JAPAN, JAPAN, JAPAN, IT'S THE BEST, WE CAN WIN, YES, YES WE CAN WIN" (by the way, I actually did that n.n. I couldn't use the computer for a month, my mom was furious with me) you also can scream "…………… YOU'RE THE BEST" (insert some CT boy name please n.n…)

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Please send reviews, I need them to live!!!! PLEASE, be nice with me, please.


End file.
